The Legend of Zelda Mystical Diamonds
by Zelinktotal99
Summary: Despues de los sucesos de Ocarina, Link se queda en el futuro con Zelda a reconstruir el reino. Sin embargo, un dia, un siniestro castillo surge de la tierra de Hyrule y se eleva al cielo, pronosticando la destruccion del reino en tres semanas. Link y Zelda, con ayuda de cierto sheikah muy conocido, partiran en busca de los 8 Diamantes Misticos para detener el peligro que acecha.
1. Capitulo 1:El reencuentro tras la guerra

Buenas a todos. Este es mi primer fic, tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. Espero que os guste a todos/as. Con el instituto y demás puede que tarde en escribir mas capítulos pero juró que lo seguiré. En primer lugar, estos hechos son lo típicos de iniciación, iré haciendo mas acción a partir de ahora. También si veis algun personaje de Majoras Mask como Mikau o algo asi no os alarmeis, es que necesito personajes para situaciones, asi que usare de otros Zeldas. Y ahora voy a agradecer a todas las personas que me inspiraron y animaron a crear esta historia: **Zelink4ev3r, Zilia K, Magua, phunky, Miystery-thief, hylianlover, Vanekairi, Aressia, Chica Joker, Dialivri, P.Y.Z.K, arual17, Yuna-Tidus-Love, Shimmy-Tsu.** Y en muy en especial, le agradezco todo a mi mejor amigo Ginkgo, por haber compartido conmigo mi su aficion a Zelda y haberme dado mucho apoyo, sobre todo en momentos de soledad, como te lo agradezco amigo. Espero que os guste a todos, y recordad que es mi primera historia, si teneis quejas hacedme el favor de criticar suavemente, no os paseis eh? ¬¬, jajajaja, es broma, muchas gracias a todos. Como no quiero estropear los capis con ese rollo, lo digo ahora: **Los personajes y todo lo demas no me pertenecen, son de NintendoLos sitios nuevos o no conocidos son mios.** Es que asi me lo ahorro de ponerlo en todos los capis, jejeje. Ahora, ¡Que comience la leyenda!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El reencuentro tras la guerra.**

El sol iluminaba, el viento mecía los árboles, todo estaba en calma. El Lago de Hylia estaba muy tranquilo y se respiraba tranquilidad. En uno de los árboles estaba un muchacho de 17 años, con ropas verdes, espada y escudo, tumbado en una de sus ramas. Tranquilo, dormía profundamente, hasta que…

-Link, despierta –llegaba una voz del exterior, pero el chico no se movió.

-¡LINK! –gritó más fuerte la voz. -¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITO GANDUL!

-¡AHHHH! –Link perdió el equilibrio sobre la rama por el susto, se cayó, y se estampo contra el suelo. –Ay, como duele –gimió.

-Eres un vago y un dormilón.

-Déjame, Navi. Por cierto… ¿SE PUEDE SABER PARA QUE ME LLAMAS ASI DE GOLPE, HADA ESTÚPIDA? –gritó el chico.

-El profesor quiere verte, y no me llames hada estúpida. –gruño Navi.

Link se puso en marcha hacia el laboratorio del profesor. Su amiga siempre le había estado molestando, sin embargo, le tenía mucho aprecio. Había sido un hada fiel, que desde el comienzo de su aventura lo ha acompañado y apoyado, aunque solían discutir con frecuencia por tonterías. Pero Link la quería, y apreciaba su ayuda, aunque era una cascarrabias. El profesor al que se refería Navi era el viejo que vivía en un supuesto laboratorio en el Lago de Hylia. Se hicieron amigos hace tiempo, y estos días de descanso Link decidió pasar un tiempo en casa del profesor. Navi siguió a Link por el camino hasta la casa.

-Más le vale al viejo que no me quiera usar para otro de sus experimentos –dijo el muchacho.

-Espero que no, porque llevas aquí una semana y ya te ha utilizado para setenta y tres proyectos, y todos acabaron en fracaso –respondió Navi.

- No me lo recuerdes…

Al llegar, vio al profesor con sus experimentos y enredos químicos. Link ya se esperaba lo peor, pero el viejo le sonrió felizmente cuando llegó el chaval.

-Link, tengo buenas noticias –dijo el profesor.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Has inventado un tónico rejuvenecedor? ¿O has fracasado con otro de tus inventos?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo el anciano intrigado.

-Porque estoy viendo una parte del laboratorio destrozada.

-Bueno, jejeje… Da igual, es otra cosa lo que te quiero decir.

-¿El que? –preguntó Link.

-Acabo de recibir un correo postal de la princesa Zelda.

-¿De Zelda? ¿En serio?

-Sí, hombre, ¿de quién va a ser si no?

-¿Y que dice? –interrogó Link, ya más calmado por la sorpresa.

-Dice:

Querido Link:

"He estado muy ocupada en la reconstrucción de Hyrule, sobre todo ahora que no está mi padre. Además, tuve que arreglar varios asuntos políticos y demás cosas. Sin embargo, encontré tiempo para investigar acerca de algo que me dijo Impa, y he descubierto una cosa muy interesante, seguro que te gustará verla por tus propios ojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones, porque tengo que pedirte que vuelvas al castillo. Entre muchos hylianos, gorons, zoras, kokiris y demás razas, hemos conseguido restaurar el castillo y la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Espero que vengas pronto para ayudarnos."

Nos vemos: Zelda.

Link esperó a que el profesor terminara de leer, y luego se enfundó la espada y el escudo lo más rápido posible.

-¡Me voy a la Ciudadela, profesor! –gritó el muchacho, listo para salir corriendo.

-Hasta pronto Link, cuídate. –dijo el anciano.

-Vamos, Navi.

-¡Sí! –estalló el hada en felicidad.

Al salir del laboratorio, Link sacó la Ocarina del Tiempo, y tocó la Canción de Epona. En seguida se oyó el galope de la yegua, que llegó corriendo a la llamada de su amo. Link montó de golpe, y salió a toda velocidad. Al fin podría volver a ver a Zelda, llevaban días sin verse. Mas bien, desde que Link derrotó a Ganon, el Rey del Mal. El muchacho aceleró, pero no dejo de contemplar la belleza de la Llanura. Por muy mala que hubiera sido esa época, Link tuvo que recorrerla para ir a muchos sitios, y nunca había dejado de relajarle, pues era un clima muy agradable y fresco. Pero ahora, que estaban en tiempos de paz, uno se podía detener y respirar su atmósfera de tranquilidad. Ya había pasado el Rancho Lon Lon. La Ciudadela se vislumbraba un poco más adelante. A su derecha, contempló desde lejos la entrada al Bosque Kokiri. Al lado de la Ciudadela estaba la imponente Montaña de la Muerte, el hogar de los Gorons. Al pie de la Montaña se podía admirar a Kakariko, un pueblo de hylianos, tranquilo y relajado. Más a la derecha, la entrada a los Dominios Zora. Y por ultimo, a la izquierda de toda la Llanura, el Desierto Gerudo. Pero Link sabía que aún le faltaban muchos sitios por descubrir y explorar, y eso le emocionaba. Pero ahora debía concentrarse en su misión. De repente sintió una presencia a su lado. Se giró y lo esquivó justo a tiempo. Eran cuervos feroces, pero no normales, pues había algo extraño en su mirada. Link descabalgo y desenvaino su espada.

-Vamos, venid a por mí –gritó el joven.

Los cuervos, que eran tres, se lanzaron a por el con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico fue más rápido. Abatió a uno de un golpe, y los otros dos atacaron de nuevo. Link sacó el escudo a tiempo para parar el picotazo mortal del primero, que se quedo aturdido al impactar contra el acero. El segundo, y el último que quedaba en pie (o mejor dicho, volando), miró con furia al joven, y este aprovecho para sacar su Lanzaganchos y acabar con el. En cuanto al que se chocó contra el escudo, desapareció sin dejar rastro. "Esos cuervos no eran simples animales salvajes, estoy seguro" pensó. Entonces, mientras el muchacho volvía a galopar por la Llanura de Hyrule, recordó todos los hechos pasados de su aventura:

Link había sido un chico kokiri de 10 años, una raza que siempre tenían aspecto de niños, nunca crecían. Vivían en el Bosque kokiri, protegido por el Gran Árbol Deku. Link, a diferencia de todos los demás kokiris, no tenía hada propia, lo que era un caso muy misterioso. Un día, un demonio maligno entró en el Gran Árbol Deku para arrebatarle un objeto mágico, la Esmeralda Kokiri. El Árbol pidió a un hada llamada Navi que buscara a un chico sin hada y lo trajera ante el. Al llegar Link, el Gran Árbol Deku le dijo a Link que derrotara a ese demonio, Gohma. Al final, el chico le venció, pero el Árbol Deku se estaba muriendo más y más. Sin embargo, antes hizo dos cosas. Primero, le encomendó a Link la tarea de salvar a Hyrule, y le contó la historia sobre la creación de Hyrule y la Trifuerza:

"Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que existiera la vida, tres grandes diosas descendieron sobre la caótica tierra de Hyrule: Din, la diosa del poder, Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría y Farore, la diosa del valor. Din, con sus brazos ardientes, cultivó la tierra para crear el mundo. Nayru esparció su sabiduría sobre la tierra para dar el espíritu de la ley al mundo. El gran coraje de Farore creó todas las formas de vida que vivirían en esa tierra y estarían bajo esas leyes. Entonces, las tres diosas regresaron a los cielos, dejando como legado la Trifuerza. Se dice que quién consiga llegar hasta la Trifuerza, se le concederá un deseo del corazón. Si el alma es pura, Hyrule se convertirá en una tierra hermosa y rebosante de paz. Pero si el alma es oscura, Hyrule caerá en las más profundas tinieblas y será dominada por el mal. Se dice que la Trifuerza está oculta en un lugar llamado Tierra Sagrada. Para acceder allí, se tiene que tener las tres piedras espirituales, la Esmeralda Kokiri, el Rubí Goron y el Zafiro Zora, y la Ocarina del Tiempo, tesoro sagrado de la familia real de Hyrule."

Segundo, le hizo entrega de la Esmeralda Kokiri. Le ordenó que fuera a la Ciudadela y encontrara a la Princesa elegida por los dioses. También le dijo a Navi que acompañara a Link. Una vez allí, encontró a la princesa Zelda, e hicieron la promesa de proteger la Trifuerza de manos de un falso aliado del rey, Ganondorf. Link partió en busca de las otras dos piedras espirituales, el Rubí Goron y el Zafiro Zora. Una vez que las consiguió, regresó al castillo, pero Ganon había matado al rey, y estaba atacando la Ciudadela. Zelda y su niñera Impa escaparon por poco, pero Link no pudo seguirlas. Sin embargo, Zelda le tiró a Link la Ocarina del Tiempo. El chico fue al Templo del Tiempo, y allí, colocó las piedras espirituales y tocó la canción del tiempo. Así accedió a la Tierra Sagrada, en donde estaba la Espada Maestra. Pero al sacarla del pedestal, su alma se quedó sellada durante siete años. Cuando despertó, era todo un hombre de diecisiete años. Conoció a Rauru, el sabio de la luz, que le dijo a Link que tenía que encontrar y despertar a los otros cinco sabios. El héroe tuvo que viajar por todo Hyrule. No fue tarea fácil, pero al menos Navi le acompañaba y le ayudaba. Al final, después de muchos esfuerzos, el muchacho consiguió despertar a los sabios. Una vez con su poder, Link se enfrentó a Ganondorf, que tenía prisionera a Zelda, y le venció. Después de eso, todo volvió a la tranquilidad. Al menos, de momento.

* * *

-Link, ya casi estamos –dijo Navi emocionada.

Era cierto. Tan asombrosa como siempre, la Ciudadela de Hyrule se imponía ante ellos con recuperada belleza. Link se bajó de Epona y salió corriendo tras saludar al guardia del puente. La plaza estaba llena de gente, los niños jugaban, los adultos compraban o charlaban, y los tenderos animaban a que se acercasen a ver sus productos. Todo estaba en orden. "Como me alegro" –pensó Link. Ya casi había llegado al castillo, hermoso y enorme, como estaba antes de que Ganon lo destruyera todo. Bueno, pero eso ya paso. Mientras corría, a Link no paraban de agradecerle salvar Hyrule, o de llamarle Héroe del Tiempo. Un nombre que al muchacho le gustaba. Al final, entró en el castillo mientras llamaba a gritos a Zelda y a Impa.

-¡Zelda!, ¡Impa!, ¿Dónde estáis? –llamaba el chico.

-¡LINK! –una voz le llamó desde detrás. Link se volvió para ver quién era.

La voz era de Zelda. El chico se quedó asombrado al verla. Tenía un precioso vestido rosa, con una pequeña chaqueta de cuero fucsia en la parte superior, botas de cuero marrones y el pelo suelto. La verdad, le había crecido bastante, aunque seguía con ese rubio tan intenso. Sus ojos azules brillaban al reflejar la luz del sol que traspasaba a través de las ventanas. El joven se alegraba de que su amiga no portara joyas, estaba mejor así, estilo natural. Sin embargo, parecía de mal humor.

-Zelda, como me alegro de vert…-el muchacho se calló, pues Zelda se le había acercado con el rostro enfado.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Link, este es un lugar sagrado, no puedes ir dando voces por ahí a lo como quiera. Un poco de respeto, que ya eres un hombre, pero te comportas como un crío –Y se volteó con brazos cruzados.

Link estaba perplejo ante la actitud de su amiga. Después de todo lo que había sacrificado por ella, y ahora le recibía así. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella giro la cabeza, le sonrió, y se lanzó a abrazarle.

-Es broma tonto, ¿Cómo te has creído esa broma? Que inocente eres, Link. –dijo riéndose. El chico tardó un momento en asimilarlo, y luego acabo sonriendo.

-Ya te vale, princesa, me has asustado, eso no se hace. –replico el muchacho.

-Es que me apetecía tomarte el pelo –dijo Zelda. Se separó de el y miró al hada con una sonrisa. –Hola Navi, me alegro de volver a verte.

-Yo también de verte a ti, Zelda –respondió el hada.

Link y Zelda fueron al patio del castillo y allí hablaron de lo que habían echo desde la derrota de Ganon hasta ahora:

-¿Cuenta, princesa, que has estado haciendo? –dijo el joven.

-Link, por favor, no me llames princesa, me hace sentir diferente –explicó la muchacha seria.

-Lo siento Princ… Zelda –se corrigió a tiempo al ver la cara enfadada de la chica. –Si era broma, perdona. –se excusó el joven.

La muchacha pronto le volvió a sonreír, que, por cierto, era una sonrisa que dejaría petrificado a cualquiera.

-No pasa nada. Verás, la verdad es que añoraba un poco de compañía amistosa. He tenido que tratar con muchos temas desde la última vez que te vi y me he sentido un poco sola. Impa apenas ha podido estar conmigo y me aburría mucho –explicó. Link la escuchaba con atención, y se apenaba por no haber podido pasar un poco de tiempo con ella hasta ahora. –Pero eso da igual, ya estás aquí, e Impa volverá pronto, así que todo está bien. Respecto a lo que he hecho estos días, pues eso, tratar asuntos de política, reconstruir el castillo y la Ciudadela… En fin, nada emocionante. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame. –terminó la princesa, deseosa de que el chico le contara algo con lo que distraerse.

El joven guerrero empezó a relatarle lo que había echo, sus visitas por los distintos lugares de Hyrule, reencuentros con viejos conocidos, y exploraciones de nuevos territorios, como el Bosque de Farone o Ordon, un pueblecito muy tranquilo, parecido a Kakariko. También le hablo de las fogatas que hacían por la noche el y Navi, aunque solo dos no era muy divertido: "Algún día vendrás con nosotros princesa, te lo pasaras muy bien" le dijo el joven. Link siguió contando más cosas de su travesía, aunque no fue mucho el tiempo que estuvieron separados, le había dado tiempo hacer mucho, al contrario que ella. A la joven no se le pasó desapercibida como la había llamado su amigo hace un momento, pero sabía que lo decía en tono cariñoso, así que no le replico nada. Navi decidió intervenir en la conversación y siguió contando el relato de Link, ya que el pobre se había quedado sin saliva después de tanto hablar. Al terminar el hada, Zelda estaba con la boca abierta. El muchacho recorriéndose el reino en busca de aventuras y ella atrapada en un castillo hablando de temas que no le interesaban para nada, lo que era la política de cómo reconstruir el reino a base de esto, de lo otro,... En fin, la chica estaba agotada, descansaba poco y se aburría mucho, en una reunión casi se duerme, si no llega a ser por Impa que la despertó a tiempo, se podrían haber llevado una mala impresión de ella como futura soberana del reino. Lo que más le molestaba a la princesa era el Primer Ministro, Glucius. Tenía razones para odiarlo, el hombre siempre intentaba sacarle fallos a las explicaciones de Zelda sobre el reino, y afirmaba que ella no estaba preparada para manejar Hyrule, pero el resto de la Asamblea no coincidía con el, ya que era la única descendiente de la Familia Real de Hyrule. En las reuniones no solo participaban el Primer Ministro y políticos de Hyrule, sino también alcaldes de Termina, Labrynna, Holodrum… Link, al escuchar los ataques de Glucius sobre Zelda y sus mentiras acerca de su mala soberanía, se enfadó muchísimo, pensando que como ese hombre volviera a hacerle algo a su amiga, lo pagaría caro. Después de terminar este tema, ambos jóvenes decidieron dejar de ponerse serios, se recostaron a la sombra de un árbol, y siguieron charlando de sus cosas alegremente. Estaban tan sumidos en su conversación que no oyeron que alguien se les acercaba, el joven guerrero apenas pudo distinguir su silueta debido a los rayos de sol, pero cuando supo quién era le dio un ataque de alegría interior.

-¡Impa!

-Buenas, me alegro de que no te hayas olvidado de mi, Joven Héroe –le saludó la sheikah. Llevaba su habitual traje/armadura sheikah, el pelo blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos rojos, que parecían quemar a todo el que mirara. Por eso cuando Impa se ponía estricta, lo mejor era no contradecirla, o te fulminaba con la mirada. En ese sentido, la niñera seguía tan fría y distante como siempre, solo que una sonrisa asomaba su rostro por volver a ver al joven Link, pues había contribuido mucho a este reino, y se lo agradecía eternamente.

- Jajaja, y eso que tengo muy mala memoria.

- Bueno princesa, solo quiero que sepa que mañana por la mañana saldremos a lo que usted ya sabe, nos vemos en la cena, Link tu también te puedes quedar a cenar, me retiro –y se fue por donde vino.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿te vas otra vez? –inquirió el joven a su amiga.

Ella bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada

- Lo siento Link, pero ya te dije que tenía un asunto pendiente, es sobre lo que te comente en la carta, pero prefiero que lo veas tú antes de que te lo explique, más que nada porque no lo entenderías.

- ¿Tan complicado es?

- No es que sea complicado, es que tu eres un poco lento de mente –y la joven echó a reír.

- ¿A si? Repite eso princesita

- Lento, lento –y le sacó la lengua y echó a correr.

- Verás cuando te pille –dijo Link decidido a perseguirla mientras sonreía. Desde todo el castillo se podía escuchar las risas de los dos jóvenes que jugaban como críos entre ellos. Los sirvientes estaban muy felices de que la princesa Zelda volviera a reír y a divertirse, y también del regreso del joven héroe. "Infantiles" pensó Impa cuando los vio correr por el jardín uno detrás de otro, sin embargo Link era mucho mas rápido que Zelda, así que siempre estaba a punto de pillarla, pero ella era mas ágil, por lo que lo esquivaba con facilidad. Después de casi toda la tarde corriendo y escondiéndose, acabaron agotados.

- ¿Qué te parece si…. descansamos… un poco? –preguntó Link jadeante.

Zelda estaba demasiado cansada para hablar, así que solo afirmó con la cabeza. Los dos se metieron al castillo y fueron al tejado del castillo, en una zona plana, no sin antes pasarse por la cocina y coger algunas cosas para comer y un mantel, con el que se hicieron un pequeño picnic. Estaba atardeciendo y las vistas desde el enorme castillo eran estupendas, el viento ondeaba suavemente dando un toque relajante y tranquilo al paisaje. Link estaba muy pensativo en ese momento, no sabía aún porque se iba Zelda mañana, ni tampoco cuando volvería. Bajó la cabeza apenado, esperaba poder pasar un tiempo con su mejor amiga, aunque sonara un poco egoísta, el había salvado Hyrule, merecía un pequeño premio, y estar con ella no era mucho pedir en su opinión. "No, no, no, Link déjate de tonterías, ella dice que es importante y yo debo respetar su opinión, esperare a que vuelva, aunque sigo sin saber cuando lo hará" pensó el chico confuso.

¿Um, Zelda?

La joven le miró curiosa por saber que quería decirle.

-Esto, no te lo tomes a presión ni nada, pero, ¿cuándo vas a volver de tu viaje con Impa? –De repente la princesa se echó a reír.

- Link, aun no me he ido, ¿y ya estas preguntándome cuando volveré? –dijo sonriente la muchacha. El bajo la cabeza avergonzado, no esperaba esa respuesta, pero la chica continuó hablando. – Pues creó que serán tres días, uno de ida, otro de vuelta, y otro para hacer lo que tengo que hacer allí.

El joven suspiró aliviado, tres días no eran mucho, podría aguantar, tal vez iría a Ordon en ese tiempo, pero de repente se acordó de algo que le hizo cambiar de idea.

¿Qué te pasa Link? Estas muy pálido de repente –inquirió la muchacha preocupada.

Tranquila, no es nada, es solo que estaba pensando en ir a Ordon de visita cuando te vayas, pero es que, bueno, mejor no lo hago.

¿Por qué? Según lo que me has dicho, todos te tienen mucho aprecio allí, es una buena idea ir a verles, ¿Cómo es que no quieres ir?

"Ella" –dijo simplemente el joven.

¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres?

Illia… -susurró bajito Link a Zelda.

¿Quién es, tu novia? –preguntó la princesa como si nada.

¡NI EN BROMA! –exclamó Link sonrojado de furia. Pero esa reacción asustó un poco a Zelda haciendo que retrocediera un poco. Link se arrepintió de su comportamiento y se disculpo. – Veras, ella es…, como decirlo, es una chica de Ordon hija del alcalde Bo, tiene mi misma edad y desde el primer día que me vio allí no dejaba de seguirme. Pensé que le había caído muy bien, pero me equivoqué, porque una noche en la que nos reunimos los habitantes de Ordon para su cena mensual en grupo, ella me llevó hasta un sitió apartado de la gente y se abalanzó hacía mi gritando que me quería y que la besara, por suerte me deshice de su agarre y noté que estaba borracha, así que la sujeté fuertemente y la lleve con el alcalde para que la dejara en su casa. A partir de ese día pensé que por culpa de la borrachera me dijo todas esas cosas, pero me equivoque de nuevo, por que a partir de ahí fue mucho mas directa, siempre tentándome a sus "juegos", claro que yo salía corriendo de allí. Al final, harto de su continuo acoso, me fui de allí, y si no te lo crees que te lo diga Navi – terminó Link.

Y como no, la princesa se echó a reír con ganas. –Parece que tienes una fan, héroe. –y siguió riéndose.

"Al menos podrías estar un poquito celosa" –pensó el joven simulando enfado.

Se quedaron un buen rato callados mirando la puesta de sol de Hyrule, el cielo se volvía anaranjado y el sol rojizo, desde el horizonte se veía aun su silueta desapareciendo. En ese momento Zelda habló:

- Link, muchas gracias, de verdad, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien, por un día, solo por uno, he podido olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido últimamente y relajarme, gracias –le sonrió la joven al muchacho.

El no sabía que decir, su amiga le había cogido por sorpresa, así que se rascó la nuca nervioso y susurró un: "de nada"

Y justo cuando el ambiente no podía ser más tranquilo…

- ¡Ey, los encontré! Disculpad que interrumpa su escenita romántica, pero ya me habíais dejado muy sola toda la tarde –exclamó una pequeña voz chillona. Navi ya estaba revoloteando alrededor de los dos jóvenes.

- Navi, no molestes, aquí estábamos muy tranquilos –dijo el chico molesto.

¿Ah si? –dijo el hada picarona, le encantaba molestar a Link, y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo. –Ey, watch out, listen, listen, listen, listen, listen…

- ¡Navi, cállate ya! –exclamó el joven enfadado mientras intentaba atraparla, claro que ella era muy rápida volando y siempre le esquivaba, mientras, Zelda veía la escena divertida.

* * *

La noche había llegado, Zelda estaba preparada para la cena, aunque comió en el picnic aun estaba hambrienta. De camino al comedor pensó en su nueva misión con Impa, no es que fuera algo ordenado por alguien, pero igualmente tenía mucha importancia, si salía bien entonces el podría volver…

- ¡Zelda! –la nombrada se giró para ver a su amigo corriendo hacia ella.

La verdad es que no se había preocupado mucho por la vestimenta, ya que iba con sus normales ropas de Kokiri.

- Esto, Link… ¿Por qué nunca te cambias de ropa? ¿Es que esas no se te ensucian?

- Ah, ¿prefieres que me ponga el traje rojo Goron? ¿O prefieres el azul Zora? –preguntó inocentemente el chico.

- ….da igual, quédate así. Dime, ¿Dónde esta Navi?

- Ahora que lo dices, pues no tengo ni idea, solo recuerdo que salió volando a toda velocidad en cuanto le dije que íbamos a cenar en el castillo y… oh, no… -el chico se aterró de golpe.

- Link, ¿Qué pasa?

- Acabo de acordarme de que últimamente Navi no a podido comer mucho, y con los manjares que suelen hacer en los castillos, pues…

Los jóvenes se miraron aterrados y salieron corriendo dirección a la cocina. Y al llegar…

- Me lo…

- …temía –termino su amiga.

¡La cocina estaba echa un desastre! Y la responsable parecía ser un hada azul que revoloteaba de comida en comida devorando cachos de ellas. Los cocineros intentaban atraparla, pero era demasiado escurridiza.

- Comida, comida… -repetía el hada mientras comía.

- ¡Socorro, es un monstruo! –gritaban los cocineros desesperados.

-… ¿y ahora que hacemos Link?

- Tú déjame a mí –dijo el muchacho con aire decidido. Dio un par de pasos, cogió aire, y…: ¡NAAAAVIIIIIIIIII, ESTATE QUIETA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA HADA GLOTONA Y MALEDUCADA!

Todos en la cocina se sobresaltaron al oír los gritos del chico, hasta la propia Zelda, pero alguien no lo escuchó y siguió a lo suyo, Navi.

… Pues no hay nada que hacer, vámonos Zelda

¿Cómo que nos vayamos? –contesto la chica un poco enfadada

Ah, tienes razón. –se volteó. –Cocineros, deberían ir a otro sitio a hacer la comida, aquí creo que no se va a poder.

Por suerte, el castillo tenía dos cocinas, así que se fueron allí. El único problema es que los pobres tendrían que empezar de cero a hacer la comida.

Tranquilos, no hay prisa, tómense su tiempo para hacerlo todo –les calmó Zelda y ellos asintieron y se fueron a preparar la comida. – En fin, pues a esperar.

Lo siento Zelda, no debí dejar suelta a Navi –se disculpo su amigo.

No te preocupes Link, no es culpa tuya, deja que Navi se quede llena, así al menos no nos destrozara nuestra cena.

Jeje, tienes razón. ¿Y que hacemos mientras?

Sorpréndeme. –le sonrió la chica.

Mmmm –dijo pensativo. - ¿Cuánto tardaran los cocineros en terminar la cena?

A este paso, al menos hora y media, creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sígueme. –le respondió el joven con sonrisa pícara.

Zelda obedeció y siguió a Link. Para no perder tiempo, salieron corriendo, atravesando el castillo y saliendo de el, allí Link llamó a Epona y los dos se montaron en ella. El chico le indicó a su yegua que tenían prisa y le susurro una cosa. Ella salió a todo galope de la Ciudadela y puso rumbo a la Montaña de la Muerte. Zelda no hizo preguntas de adonde iban, así que se dejo llevar.

* * *

- Esto es, es, ¡IMPRESIONANTE! –exclamó Zelda a mas no poder.

Después de ascender un poco la Montaña de la Muerte se habían bajado de Epona y caminaron por un sendero estrecho, que daba a otro que ascendía. Al final de todo el camino había un pequeño saliente rocoso son varios árboles alrededor y hasta un riachuelo. Era como un mirador. Estaba casi en la punta de la montaña, por lo que se veía casi todo Hyrule, al menos la parte de tierra, el océano se divisaba muy a lo lejos, pero muy poquito. Sin embargo no eran las enormes vistas nocturnas lo que dejó con la boca abierta a la joven, sino su enorme cielo estrellado. En un sitio como ese en el que no había nada de luz se veían perfectas, era como un mar de estrellas.

- ¿Te gusta? Cuando vine aquí a por el sabio Darunia encontré este lugar, por las noches se esta muy bien, sobre todo cuando no esta Navi molestando.

Zelda se rió con el y luego se tumbó a su lado en el suelo, era blandito, a diferencia de el terreno rocoso y duro de la montaña. No tardo en darse cuenta de que era césped, solo que no se veía muy bien por la oscuridad. La joven se puso a pensar, que bonito había sido ese día. Volver a reencontrarse con su mejor amigo y salvador, poder divertirse y olvidarse de todo, y como último placer un bonito espectáculo nocturno relajante. Mañana tendría que partir a tierras lejanas con Impa, pero cuando volvieran, Link se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa, si es que les salía bien el plan, claro esta. Dejó de pensar en esas cosas cuando el suave viento de la noche les llegó, haciendo que se le movieran algunos mechones de sus flequillos.

- Zelda, debemos irnos ya, si no en el castillo se preocuparán –le despertó el chico de si estado de tranquilidad.

- Aguafiestas –le reprochó Zelda con mala cara.

- Ja, anda no me hagas pucheros y vámonos

- Ya voy, pero prométeme algo.

- ¿El que?

- Que volveremos aquí alguna vez.

- Por supuesto, incluso si quieres nos traemos unas mantas y comida y cenamos y dormimos aquí, pero en otra ocasión, porque no se tu, pero yo me muero de hambre.

- Eres muy glotón.

- Aguafiestas, glotón, ¿es que hoy es el día de meterse conmigo o que?

- Es broma tonto, venga vámonos –dijo la chica y empezó a caminar para salir de allí.

- Y ahora encima tonto, tu si que te superas en ofensas Zelda.

- Como sigas así pasare a usar la fuerza física –le respondió la joven con aire siniestro. En un visto y no visto, Link estaba corriendo a toda velocidad bajando la montaña asustado. – Será un héroe, pero sigue siendo un hombre y a esos si que se manejarlos –sonrió y siguió a su amigo.

* * *

Al llegar al castillo ya estaba la cena lista. Link no perdió tiempo y se puso a comer. "¿Comer? Querrá decir devorar" pensó Zelda. Y es que en lo que es comer, Link era aun peor que Navi (si eso se podía). Al terminar ambos se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones.

- En fin, si mañana no te veo, que tengas buen viaje –dijo su amigo.

- Tranquilo, te lo prometo, solo tres días. ¿Podrás vivir sin mí ese tiempo? –le preguntó burlona.

- Uf, me costara mucho, pero lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas –respondió Link siguiéndole el juego.

- Bueno, me voy a dormir, pero antes de nada –se volteó para quedar cara a cara con su amigo. – Muchas gracias por todo Link –y se puso de puntillas para depositar un suave y dulce beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla. Después entró en su cuarto y cerró las puertas.

- Link, menudo ligón estas hecho.

- ¡Na-, Navi! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –dijo el muchacho sorprendido por su repentina aparición.

- El suficiente para ver el regalito de la princesa. Bah, tranquilo, ahora no me apetece burlarme de ti, vámonos a dormir. "Buenas noches, Zelda, espero que vuelvas pronto" pensó Link. Mañana será otro día.


	2. Capitulo 2: La aparición de la Sombra

**Capitulo 2: La aparición de la Sombra**

El sol se vislumbraba por el horizonte, un nuevo día había llegado. Los gallos empezaban a cacarear en los pueblos, las puertas se abrían en la Ciudadela de Hyrule, los campesinos se levantaban a hacer sus tareas de campo, mientras que otra gente seguía descansando en su cama. Entre ellos un peculiar muchacho en el castillo parecía dormir muy a gusto. Una pequeña bola de luz azul con alas se acercó a el. Y entonces:

- ¡Link, levanta! Levanta, levanta, levanta, levanta, levanta, levanta, levanta, levanta, levanta, levanta, levant…

¡PLAFF! El hada acabó estampada en la pared por culpa de un furioso puñetazo del joven rubio, que estaba muy enfadado por la interrupción de su tranquilo sueño.

- ¡Navi, en serio, CALLATE! –gritó y volvió a echarse en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

- Tsk –chasqueó el hada molesta después de recuperarse del golpe- veo que tendré que usar medidas drásticas. Lo diré en una sola palabra: Zelda.

Una ráfaga de aire pasó por delante de ella y salió de la habitación. "Si que espabila rápido cuando quiere" pensó. Link se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de la princesa y llamó, pero no contesto nadie. Entró sin avisar y confirmó que no había nadie. El chico bajó la cabeza, deprimido.

- Ya se fue…

- No te me eches a llorar –le dijo Navi al llegar hasta el.

- Tranquila, ya volverá. Voy a irme a vestirme y vamos a desayunar –al oír eso el hada salió a toda volando a toda velocidad dirección a la cocina- …Voy a desayunar –se corrigió el rubio sabiendo que iba a pasar lo de ayer con la comida.

Corrió hacía su habitación a vestirse ya que se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que solo llevaba unos calzoncillos y camisa blancos. Si alguna sirvienta le viera así… Mejor no pensarlo.

Link desayunó tranquilamente en el comedor y después se fue a las cuadras a por Epona, su yegua.

- Buenos días chica, ¿Cómo estas hoy? –le preguntó. Un relincho alegre por parte del animal le dio a entender de que se encontraba perfectamente- Z elda se ha ido ya, y Navi aun esta devorando en las cocinas del castillo, así que solo me quedas tu. ¿Te apetece salir a pasear? –y otro relincho mas le dio la confirmación al muchacho- ¿Sabes? Eres mi mejor amiga, pero no se lo digas a Zelda y Navi –le susurró. La yegua le dio con el hocico en la cara cariñosamente y luego el joven se subió a si lomo.

Salieron a toda velocidad del castillo sin preocuparse por el hada. "Tendrá para rato" pensó Link riéndose. Ya fuera de la Ciudadela, en la amplia Llanura de Hyrule, el chico se preguntó hacía donde ir. Por su seguridad, mejor a Ordon no. La mayoría de lugares cercanos los tenía muy vistos. Necesitaba un nuevo destino, algún sitio que el no conociera. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Puso rumbo al sur y salió galopando muy rápido.

* * *

Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, pero eso no le importaba. El siguió caminando. No sabía donde ni por que estaba allí. De pronto llegó a una sala amplia y siniestra con una gran gema azul marino en el centro. Enfrente estaban unas inscripciones arcanas muy antiguas. Los muros estaban decorados con un montón de dibujos. En uno de ellos aparecía una especie de retrato de un país alegre, con muchos habitantes. Estaba lleno de verdes bosques y de largos ríos, todo parecía lleno de felicidad. Al contrario que en otro dibujo, en el que aparecía todo el reino destruido y lleno de monstruos. Parecía que un demonio hubiese causado todo ese desastre. Otro dibujo que llamaba la atención era el mismo que antes, solo que en mitad del cielo había un terrorífico castillo que expulsaba una especie de aura maligna. La figura siguió caminando hasta llegar al cristal y a las runas arcanas. Sintió algo detrás de el y se volteó rápidamente. Una persona con gabardina y capucha negra había aparecido a menos de 3 metros de el. No se le veía la cara ni el cuerpo, solo la forma, que parecía ser humana.

- ¿Quién eres tu y que haces en este lugar? –preguntó señalando al hombre que estaba al lado del cristal.

-…

- ¿No me vas a responder?

-…

- Vaya, así que te haces el duro, ¿eh? Bueno, en ese caso discúlpame, pero voy a mirar en tu mente. –alargó la mano y de ella salió una sombra que reptó hasta la cabeza del otro y se introdujo en su ojo. El no opuso resistencia. Las imágenes pasaron en la mente del extraño, pocas, confusas, pero claras en sus objetivos. Estaba claro de que de allí se podía sacar una conclusión muy obvia, buscaban casi lo mismo, ¿Por qué no pedir prestada su fuerza? Podría servir.

- Aja, así que es eso. ¿De verdad crees que puedes lograrlo? –preguntó con arrogancia el de la gabardina.

-…

- Bueno, si es eso, yo puedo ayudarte. Se que hay que hacer para "despertarlo", pero a cambio quiero que me lo prestes a mi también. Haremos un pequeño trato y lo compartiremos, cada uno que lo use para su fin. ¿Qué te parece?

El hombre asintió y se dieron la mano para sellar el pacto. El de la gabardina se quitó la capucha y se le pudo ver el rostro. Era un joven de piel morena y ojos amarillos y tenía el pelo blanco y largo. El resto del abrigo seguía tapando su cuerpo, pero con verle la cara se podía uno imaginar como sería mas allá Por su aspecto facial no tendría más de treinta años, pero su mirada fría e intimidante le hacía parecer más mayor.

- Muy bien, en ese caso acompáñame, debemos prepararlo todo. Por cierto, me llamo Raiga.

-…Yo soy…soy…, no se quién soy, llámame como quieras –habló al fin el hombre misterioso.

- En tus recuerdos he visto tu nombre, no me engañas, dices haberlos perdido, pero en realidad solo están…sellados.

- Y por eso quiero recuperarlos, estén perdidos o sellados, pero sabes lo que necesito.

- Tranquilo, ambos buscamos "eso", por ese motivo hicimos el pacto. – Raiga se iba acercando poco a poco al esplendido cristal, que por algún motivo parecía tener mucho que ver con sus intereses. – Escucha, no voy a desvelarte tus recuerdos, solo te diré, como socio, tu nombre.

- …

- Tomaré eso como un sí. –empezó a alejarse de su posición y alzó su mano, la misma desde la que apareció esa misteriosa "sombra leementes". Solo que ahora, una pequeña brecha se podía apreciar en la palma, de la que salió una esfera morada. Esta se agrandó hasta alcanzar un tamaño de dos metros aproximadamente. Parecía una especia de… ¿portal? – Vamos, no te quedes atrás –dijo adentrándose en el, y se giró para asegurase de que el otro le seguía, pronunciando un solo nombre. - …Grayarts.

* * *

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? –preguntó Link a voces. Había ido de visita al Rancho Lon Lon, donde vivían Talón el granjero, Iñigo su ayudante, y su hija Malon. Ella era muy buena amiga de Link, más de una vez le ayudó en su aventura, tanto como niño como adulto. El chico había dejado a Epona en el corral para que jugara con los otros caballos, aunque a Link le asustaba el concepto de jugar de la yegua, ya que con los corceles del castillo se ponía a darles pequeñas embestidas como si fuera un elefante, cosa que el joven no se explicaba. -¡Malooon! ¿No hay nadie? Jo, pues que pena. Bueno, me voy entonces. –y cuando el muchacho se disponía a salir, cerca de la puerta, se chocó contra algo, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Bueno se cayo ese "algo", porque a Link no se le puede derribar ni con un babuino de tres metros. –Ah, perdona, ¿estas bien? –le preguntó a ese "algo", o mejor dicho, alguien.

- Claro que si, pero la próxima vez avisa.

- Lo siento Malon, no te vi. –era su amiga del Rancho, vestía su común vestido sencillo, pero esta vez era verde prado con estampados de flores amarillas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza de cinta naranja y unas botas de campo parecidas a las del joven. Por suerte no se había echó ninguna herida en la caída, al contrario, parecía muy feliz de volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia.

- No te preocupes héroe, dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- ¿Necesito razón para hacerte una visita?

- Aja, a ver si lo adivino: la princesa Zelda se ha ido de viaje por un tiempo y como te aburres mucho y no quieres ir a Ordon has venido aquí a descansar un rato y a beber leche Lon Lon, ¿me equivoco?

El muchacho se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía ella saber todo eso?

-… ¿Cómo sabes que Zelda se ha ido, Malon?

- Mi intuición femenina, mis poderes adivinos, mi intelecto superior, y… no, es broma, es que me lo ha dicho ella –se rió señalando a una bolita azul con alas de detrás suya.

- Navi, ¿Cuándo has llegado? –se sorprendió el chico al ver a su hada.

- Te conozco demasiado, se adonde ibas a ir, así que me adelante y vine aquí –"No sin antes vaciar las reservas de comida del castillo" pensó con malicia.

- ¿Y tienes que ir contando mi vida a todo el mundo?

- ¡Mira quién habla, el que me abandona sin avisar después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! No pienso volver a decirte el punto débil de ningún monstruo –y se volteó enfadada.

- Pues vale, no te necesito, porque tengo esto –y sacó un libro en el que aparecía un prado con una montaña detrás y un chico de verde montado en un caballo cabalgando.

- Y… ¿Qué se supone que es?

- La Guía Oficial del juego, para conocer al detalle cada cosa que me puedo encontrar. -Navi se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa y Malon se echó a reír con fuerza y ganas.

- ¡No puedes tener una guía del juego, va contra las normas, trae para acá! –y furiosa le quitó el libro al joven y lo arrojó al fuego.

- ¡Navi, ahora si que la has fastidiado, cuando te pillo te cortare en trocitos bien pequeñitos! –bramó enfadado el muchacho y blandió su espada y comenzó a perseguir al hada. Total, lo de siempre, destrozaron toda la casa con su juego de pillar. Al final Link la atrapó con su gorro y lo ató fuerte para que ella no se escapara. – Ahí te quedaras hasta que aprendas la lección.

En ese momento entró la joven morena con una escoba, martillo, tornillos y una sierra, y se los entregó al muchacho, que la miró interrogante.

- Habéis destrozado TODA la casa con vuestro juego, ahora te toca arreglarlo majo. –en efecto, todo estaba tirado, los muebles rotos, las camas llenas de polvo y desechas…

"Ya tengo algo que hacer durante todo el día, aunque no me esperaba esto" pensó suspirando cansado el chico. El se lo había ganado por responder a la provocación de Navi, pero es que toda paciencia tenía su límite. "Benditos profesores, no se como aguantaran tanto a sus alumnos…Un momento, ¿dije "benditos profesores? Debo de estar enfermo, sí, será eso".

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, Link y Malon se divirtieron mucho haciendo carreras de caballos, y Navi también se lo pasó en grande "intentando" salir del gorro (cosa que nunca logró). Ya casi había anochecido, los estómagos de los dos jóvenes rugían de hambre. Como el padre de Malon había salido a una aldea cercana, no volvería hasta el día siguiente, así que Link, por petición (mejor dicho, obligación) de la castaña se quedó a cenar.

- Por las Diosas, al fin salí de ese horrible sombrero, soy libre –exclamó Navi alegre. Le había costado, pero pudo salir.

- Vigila tu lengua o a la próxima le haré un doble nudo.

- Link, no entiendes las bromas, no es mi culpa que te cabrees tan fácilmente.

- ¿Qué me cabreo fácilmente? ¡Te has cargado mi guía de edición limitada!

- ¿Para que quieres una guía si me tienes a mí? ¿Qué le ves de mejor a ella?

- Primero, se conoce las mazmorras mejor que tu. Segundo, me da muchas estrategias. Y la más importante, no habla ni molesta –y dicho esto, Link salió del cuarto. A los pocos segundos Malon entró a anunciar la cena.

- ¡Chicos! La cena esta list… ¿eh? –lo único que vio allí fue al hada en una esquina, con aire marginada, susurrando algo como "Va a reemplazarme por un libro. Él, que es un inculto que no ha leído nada en su vida… aun que yo tampoco, pero bueno…" Y así se repetía una y otra vez. Por su parte Link estaba en la chimenea del otro cuarto con el mismo aire "depresivo" murmurando "Mi guía, mi preciosa guía, ahora nunca sabré si tendré que volver a Ordon y poder prepararme para ello…"

Malon se rascó la cabeza nerviosa, realmente eran un dúo muy…peculiar. Y tanto que lo eran, porque en cuánto se dispuso a ir a cenar…

- ¡Hey, ese es mi bollo, devuélvemelo! –se oyó a una vocecita aguda.

- ¡Ya has comido mucho en el castillo hoy, esto me lo quedó yo, ni deberías cenar! –respondió la imponente voz de un joven.

- Tengo hambre, ¿algún problema? Maldito mocoso, ¡ES MI CENA!

- ¡ES LA MIA, HADUCHA ALTERANTE!

"Aja, muy bien, primero se pelean, luego se marginan, luego vuelven a pelearse… yo abandono, me voy a la cama…" suspiró ya cansada la joven, desde luego que ya estaba harta de esas escenitas, el día que no montaran el número, con público incluido, estaría segura de que esos no eran Link y Navi, sino sus gemelos oscuros o algo así.

- Esto, chicos, yo me voy a acostar, ¿os quedareis a dormir? –preguntó la castaña con timidez, y con razón, y es que sus invitados parecían fieras sangrientas en ese estado.

- ¡SI! –gritaron al unísono.

* * *

En otro lugar poco más lejano, caminando por la oscuridad de la noche, un hombre de aspecto formal y estricto caminaba refunfuñando por sus problemas:

- Maldita princesa, ¿quién se ha creído que es? Dice poder manejar el reino, pero a la mínima se escapa a saber donde. -suspiró enfadado- Además, por muy joven que sea, necesita un marido para convertirlo en rey y gobernar sabiamente, estoy seguro de que eso le falta, si hablara con el Consejo del tema y aprueban mi opinión, quizás le pongan esa regla, y entonces será mi turno como primer ministro el de encontrarle un pretendiente adecuado. –Glucius se meditaba mucho el "tema". Si conseguía que se le impusiera esa condición a la princesa, el podría conseguir a un esposo que luego le diera altos poderes como rey, incluso podría darle parte del reino y de sus riquezas. – Pero está el problema de la princesa. Se por desgracia el enorme poder que posee, tanto de sabia como de elegida por la Trifuerza. Sin duda, esa joven podría revelarse perfectamente contra su condición de matrimonio, y el Consejo no tendría derecho a replicarla debido a su poderío. Sin embargo, si se elegían bien las cartas, se podía ganar la partida sin errores, y eso era algo que el mismo sabía mucho del tema. Solo tenía que convencer a los demás miembros y después exponer sus ideas mas convincentes, y entonces, habría ganado, quisiera la princesa o no. – Definitivamente, te tengo en mis manos, "alteza". –dicho esto, echo a reír mientras pensaba en sus planes, que sin duda no fallarían, o eso creía el.

* * *

- ¿Falta mucho Impa?

- Debemos de poder visualizarlo ya, princesa.

- ¡Al fin! –exclamó su acompañante alegre. Por fin habían llegado a su destino. Caminar todo el día sin descanso había merecido la pena, ya estaban muy cerca de su objetivo. Tal y como dijo su niñera, en el horizonte, se veía la silueta del Templo de las Almas. Situado en mitad del gran Bosque Oscuro, tenía un aspecto discreto y sombrío, muy apto para ocultarlo de indeseados. Su estructura estaba echa de mármol espiritual, un material muy resistente en zonas con mucha vida, lo que lo hacía casi indestructible al estar en medio de un bosque lleno de vegetación. Unas columnas sujetaban el techo, con hileras de hojas decorándolas, las paredes con pequeñas grietas daban a ver que eran muy antiguas, el techo triangular se veía muy resistente a cualquier desastre de la naturaleza, y a la luz de la luna, el templo destacaba por su color azul cristalino, lo que daba a ver su pureza.

Mientras se iban acercando, Zelda estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Aun que se había memorizado lo que tenía que hacer, que no era poco, cualquiera se pondría nervioso al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Princesa, ¿estas segura de que puede? –Impa esta muy preocupada por el nerviosismo de su protegida. Desde hacía rato estaba así, sin decir palabra, pero con una expresión que lo decía todo. Si la chica no quería, no la iba a obligar.

- Estoy muy segura, Impa. Le debo mucho a el. Ayudó a Link en sus peores momentos y me permitió sobrevivir durante 7 años, no pienso ignorar esos hechos, menos sabiendo que puedo devolverle a la vida que le pertenecía.

- ¿Sabe a los riesgos que se enfrenta si sale mal el plan?

- No soy débil Impa, ya no, no pienso dejar que nada salga mal. Estoy decidida a hacer lo que me he propuesto, además…

¿Además que, princesa?

- Llevó todo el día con un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar…

- ¿Cree que se avecinará otra mala tormenta en Hyrule?

- No estoy segura Impa, pero este reino ya ha sufrido bastante, y si hay que volver a pelear, esta vez no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. –la determinación de la muchacha parecía inquebrantable en esos momentos. Sin duda, había madurado mucho, no como princesa, sino como persona. – Aunque como he dicho, solo es un presentimiento, no se que podría ir mal –y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de auto confianza, pues en esos momentos era lo que más necesitaba. Al ver esto, la sheikah prefirió no insistir más en el tema.

Al fin llegaron a las puertas del templo. En su interior no había nada ni nadie, ese sitio era un lugar sagrado aislado de todo, pero a la vez conectado a la vida de cada ser. Su amplio espacio no daba mucho que ver, excepto los dibujos arcanos en las paredes, y un extraño símbolo en suelo, medio borrado por la suciedad del lugar. Ambas se situaron en el. El dibujo era de un círculo con runas alrededor, y en el centro la Trifuerza con unas alas a ambos lados, y en estas había grabado un sol en una y una luna en otra. Eso era, al menos, lo poco que se podía ver del símbolo.

- Este debe ser el lugar –reconoció la joven- se me hace extraño este sitio, tiene un ambiente tan…tenso…pero a la vez relajante, incluso embriagador.

- Son las almas de la gente, princesa. Aunque cualquiera se asuste creyendo que el alma de un muerto es maligna y escalofriante, en realidad siguen sintiendo como fueron en su otra vida, y por eso desean lo mejor a las personas. –parecía que Impa sabía mucho acerca del tema, después de todo estaban allí por sus conocimientos sobre las leyendas y mitos.

- Bien, empezaré ahora mismo…

- Espere alteza, ¿esta realmente segura?

La muchacha no pudo más que suspirar cansada, estaba harta de repetirle que sí.

- Impa, cariño, vamos a dejarlo claro: si me vuelves a preguntar otra vez lo mismo, juro que, al igual que Link en su día, conocerás los horrores más profundos del pozo de Kakariko. –y dicho esto mostró una sonrisita de "si me contradices estas muerta", a lo que la sheikah solo asintió nerviosa. Sabía perfectamente que la princesa nunca amenazaba en vano, era mejor hacerle caso a ella que pagar las horribles consecuencias.

- Bien, aclarado esto, comencemos, le prometí a Link que volvería en tres días justos, si tardo más de la cuenta, me echara una buena regañina, seguro que se preocuparía…

- Ay, esta juventud y sus amoríos…

- ¡¿Qué…que demonios insinúas Impa?! –exclamó totalmente sonrojada la joven. – ¡No es lo que piensas, no lo malinterpretes, solo digo que como amiga debo cumplir a mi palabra, y…! –la pobre ya no sabía ni como explicarse, de verdad que las llamadas "hormonas" le estaban fastidiando todo el argumento.

Pero cuando se volvió a encarar a su niñera, la vio riéndose con los brazos en el estomago, señal de que le dolía de tanto reírse.

- Princesa, estaba de broma, pero ya veo que os lo tomasteis muy en serio.

- Ba…basta de perder el tiempo, vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer –ya mas calmada, pudo contestar con coherencia, claro que eso no le quitó la sonrisa de la cara a su amiga.

- Bien princesa, colóquese en el centro^, yo me encargaré del resto.

La joven no tuvo mas que pisar el circulo para que un gran rayo de luz proveniente de el iluminara toda la sala. Esa chica tenía magia, mucha magia fluyendo en su cuerpo, y eso era prueba de ello. Su aura fluía a través de su cuerpo con una concentración increíble, como resultado, un manto de luz dorada la cubría por completo, reflejando protección y dominio ante sus poderes. Conforme iba avanzando, mas se notaba el poder de la joven, quién con los ojos cerrados ponía todas sus esperanzas en manos de las Diosas, solo ellas la podrían ayudar a tan difícil misión.

- Voy a comenzar con el ritual, alteza, no se mueva, y ante todo, nunca, jamás, se deje dominar por sus deseos, es todo lo que le puedo decir.

- Gracias…-dijo en apenas un susurro antes de caer en estado durmiente, adentrándose en si misma para ir sacando poco a poco su energía interior, sabiendo que si la liberaba en exceso, le costaría un alto precio. "Muy pronto volveremos…Sheik…" pensó sin mas, debía concentrarse para cumplir su objetivo, y en esto, desde luego que no fallaría. Porque lo que mas ansiaba ella era, lo que podría ser, un gran reencuentro.

No podía, simplemente no podía dormir.

* * *

Link estaba echado en su cama, más bien en la del cuarto de invitados que Malon le había prestado. Navi si que estaba profundamente dormida, pero eso no le impedía dar vueltas y vueltas tanto en la cama como en su cabeza. Porque un recuerdo le moraba en su mente, algo oscuro que hasta ahora se le había olvidado.

"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me atacaron? ¿Y esa mirada oscura y sin vida?" pensaba para si mismo. La escena que no se le quitaba de la cabeza era aquellos cuervos que le atacaron en la Llanura de Hyrule el día anterior, cuando fue a ver a Zelda. No sería raro que unos animales le atacasen, pero ellos tenían algo que daba una mala sensación, un aura…maligna. "No, eso no puede ser, no queda maldad en el reino, quizás algún que otro ladrón, pero nada mas. Sin embargo, entonces no le encuentro explicación posible…" el chico, por mas que pensaba, no era capaz de dar con su solución. "Bien, en ese caso, solo puedo hacer una cosa: mañana iré a la Llanura e investigare por todo el lugar, es lo único que se me ocurre para despejar dudas, si pasa algo raro, debo estar alerta, así que mejor me acuesto ya" Y dando por finalizada su "durísima" sesión cerebral, se acomodó en su cálida cama, deseando poder terminar con esos pensamientos que lo llevaban a peores conclusiones. Sin embargo, sabia que había algo más le hacía pensar. Esa misma noche, un mal presentimiento le asaltó. No lo dio importancia en su momento, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno. Ignoraba lo que fuera a pasar mas adelante, pero si que estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, quién aun seguía fuera.

- Buenas noches, Zelda –dijo mirándose la Trifuerza grabada en su mano, esperando que ella le escuchara de algún modo.- Porque se que tu también lo has sentido, espero que esto no sea un mal augurio, descansa. –y cayó rendido durmiéndose, viajando hacía un mundo que solo el podía pisar, uno en el que siempre sería feliz, el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntaba a si mismo. Link estaba confuso, solo veía oscuridad por todas partes, ni siquiera se veía a si mismo, solo caminaba y miraba sin encontrar nada con lo que ubicarse. Recordaba haberse dormido, y después, nada.

"¿Estaré en un sueño?" Si, podía ser, pero empezaba a ser un sueño muy real, quería despertarse pero ya. Y ojala pudiera, porque la sensación de soledad y angustia no le reconfortaba para nada. Ahora entendía a Zelda mejor. Ella había pasado 7 años sola como Sheik, mientras que el siempre tuvo a la gente que conoció en sus viajes, a Epona, a Navi…

"Pobrecita, debe de haberlo pasado muy mal. Un momento…ahora mejor debería centrarme en salir/despertar de aquí, esto ya aburre"

De la nada sintió un suave viento fresco a la altura de sus piernas. Sin dudarlo, el muchacho corrió hacía allí, soñando, literalmente, con una salida.

Por desgracia, la mente hace con los sueños lo que le da la gana, porque no vio nada, y había corrido 10 minutos mínimo.

- Diosas, ¡Sáquenme de aquí, no aguanto mas! –gritó ya muy enfadado, no lo soportaba, tanta oscuridad sin nada mas que su propia voz y sus jadeos de cansancio. Para ser un sueño, estaba durando mucho, incluso parecía real, pero no podía serlo ¿verdad?

"Ha llegado la hora"

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? –preguntó alarmado el joven, de la nada había surgido una voz desde la oscuridad.

"Ha llegado la hora, debes despertar…"

"Que mas quisiera yo" se refunfuño Link. Enseguida volvió a ponerse serio para preguntar:

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Sabes si hay alguna salida? –el chico comenzaba a sonar desesperado. Muchas preguntas, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la oscuridad, lo que inquietaba aun más que antes. Hasta que…

"Ha llegado la hora, debes despertar, Héroe de la luz y el tiempo…"

- Ya basta, ¿A que te refieres con que debo despertar? ¿Estoy en un sueño? Contesta, necesito respuestas –su tono de voz fue aumentando, hasta casi gritar de pura ira. El era muy paciente, pero este caso le superaba, simplemente no podía mas, deseaba que esta pesadilla terminara.

"…debes despertar, Héroe de la luz y el tiempo, combate a la oscuridad, forja el nuevo destino…"

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres? Ya no queda oscuridad que combatir, y además, ¿Qué quiere decir que forje un nuevo destino?

"…este mundo…esta conectado…a la destrucción"

Y tras esas palabras, sin dar tiempo a que el joven pudiera responder, un fuerte ruido sonó, como algo que se acercaba por detrás. Se giró asustado para contemplar como un gran tornado gigante había aparecido de la nada, e iba hacía el a mucha velocidad, demasiada, tanta que por mas que el muchacho echó a correr, no sirvió de nada.

La fuerza del tornado le pudo, y justo cuando ya se le iba a tragar, el chico creyó ver una silueta humana a través de la oscuridad.

- ¡ESPERA! –alzó su mano hacía delante, como queriendo sujetarle en la distancia, pero de nada sirvió.

Entonces, desde la lejanía, vio otra imagen, una que mostraba a dos personas. "¿Zelda? ¿Es ella?" Sin duda, esa era su amiga, con semblante serio y preocupado, y la otra persona era…"No puede ser, es el, ¿Qué significa esto?" Esa figura le trajo recuerdos y nostalgia, pero sobre todo dudas, porque supuestamente "el" ya no estaba aquí ¿o si? Pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo, la tormenta llego hasta Link, tragándoselo sin piedad.

En ese momento en el que el tornado le arrastro, tuvo la sensación de que todo se iba a terminar, pero en realidad solo acababa de empezar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y solo encontró oscuridad, excepto por la suave luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. Respiraba agitadamente, como si estuviera a punto de morir.

"Pues mas o menos, casi para eso"

Se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama. Todo había pasado tan deprisa, había sido tan repentino, y a la vez tan misterioso…

Pero algo estaba claro: eso NO había sido un sueño cualquiera, tenía algún significado oculto, pero para descubrirlo había que pensar, y eso es lo peor que se le da a Link.

"A ver, reflexionemos, esa oscuridad total, esa voz y la silueta humana, esa sensación de soledad y aislamiento…algo pasa aquí, necesito averiguar que es"

Pero por mas que pensaba (lo poco que pensaba, mejor dicho) no le veía sentido a nada, parecía tan real.

"Además, estaba esa imagen de Zelda y…"

- ¡Socorro!

- Ese grito…¡Malon! –Link corrió apurado por la repentina intervención de su amiga, cuya voz pareció llegar de la cocina. Al llegar, la encontró en suelo de rodillas, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. -¡Malon! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A que vienen esos gritos?

- Yo…-estaba llorando de miedo, eso no era normal en ella. –Bajé a beber un poco de agua y sentí algo detrás de mí, y al volverme vi un montón de puntos rojos en la oscuridad, y seguidamente escuché muchos ruidos extraños, y me asusté y… -no pudo continuar, las lagrimas le salían poco a poco y respiraba con dificultad, estaba en verdadero estado de pánico.

- Tranquila, ya pasó todo, dime ¿Dónde los viste?

- Por todos lados Link, me sentí como rodeada y…

- ¿Malon?

- De…detrás…de…ti

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa detrás de mí?

Lo que vio al volverse no fue horrible, lo siguiente. La oscuridad que estaba alrededor de la suave luz de la vela de la cocina empezó a hacer extraños sonidos agudos y chillantes, seguido de un montón de círculos rojos siniestros que se abrieron. Parecían…ojos.

Link se apresuró a ponerse en guardia, pero se dio cuenta de un gran fallo: no tenía arma, ni espada, ni escudo, y allí no había nada que le sirviera de utilidad para defenderse. Malon se tapó la boca con las manos y gritó fuertemente por la repentina aparición.

Rápidamente, cogió más velas que tenía guardadas y las encendió para iluminar mejor. Pero solo sirvió para conocer a las misteriosas figuras asaltantes.

Estaban completamente rodeados de arañas de al menos un metro, colgantes de el techo y las paredes, además de murciélagos de bajó tamaño pero altamente mortales. Ambos tipos de monstruo no eran los comunes a los que el joven solía derrotar anteriormente, sino que parecían una evolución más peligrosa. Las arañas eran oscuras, de cuatro patas a cada lado, con una gran coraza en la espalda y cabeza, que representaba un símbolo bastante extraño. Sus bocas tenían seis colmillos amarillos, contenientes de gran veneno, y sus ojos miraban con fiereza a sus presas. No parecían tan pacíficas como las Skultulas, mas bien estaban a punto de matar a los jóvenes sin dudar.

De los murciélagos Link sabía mucho. Recordó que un día en el laboratorio del profesor, el le había enseñado un libro de animales mortales, para que tuviera cuidado en su viaje. Entre ellos, uno destacó por su diminuto tamaño y su bonito rostro. Pero cuando le pregunto al anciano, este le dijo que era una raza poco común, llamado Vielos, que podían moverse fácilmente en casi cualquier terreno, incluso a luz del día, y que por lo general eran pacíficos, pero si tenían hambre, podían atacar a cualquier cosa viva con tal de satisfacerse. Si conseguía morderte, el veneno inyectado te provocaría alucinaciones y muerte dolorosa, aunque si se tenía el antídoto, también poco común, se podía salvar a quién mordiera, pero solo durante un periodo de treinta minutos después de la mordedura.

Tras reconocer poco a poco a ambos monstruos, Link entró en trance, intentando pensar. ¿Qué hacían allí esos bichos? ¿Iban a matarles? ¿Se salvarían? No podía encontrar ninguna solución, ya llevaba muchas emociones por ese día, pero esto se le escapaba de las manos, no sabía que hacer. Hasta que…

Las bestias acabaron con su paciencia y se dispusieron a atacar, pero se retrocedieron al ver brillar con fuerza la palma izquierda de Link. Malon soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el resplandor iluminar con fuerza la sala y dejar ver una silueta en las manos de Link. Eran dos objetos, uno en cada mano, y se asemejaban a la forma de una espada y un escudo.

"No puede ser, ¿esto lo he hecho yo?" Sin quererlo, en un momento de desesperación, había "invocado" a sus armas. Le parecía bastante raro, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que tenía la Trifuerza, aunque bien visto, se dio cuenta de que era un Portador de ella casi al final de su viaje. Pero no había tiempo para pensar, en cuanto se materializaron los objetos, el joven se puso en posición de ataque y cargo contra los monstruos.

Eran, al menos, 50 en total, pero no podía dejar que se acercaran a Malon. Con un rápido espadazo elimino a dos Vielos de un golpe, y se cubrió a tiempo cuando una araña se lanzó hacía el. Con una finta, se colocó en su parte trasera y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le clavó la espada por atrás.

Link nunca perdía de vista a sus enemigos, pero con tantos a su alrededor le costaba concentrarse. Se sorprendió al ver a las arañas atacar con sus patas como si fueran garras, y lo eran, porque le rasgaron la ropa y le hicieron profundos cortes, pero por suerte no eran venenosas.

Entre ataque y defensa, Link consiguió abatir a la mayoría de la arañas y la mitad de los Vielos, pero al menos le quedaban diez monstruos y el estaba exhausto. No podía mas, las heridas en las piernas le dificultaban la movilidad por el dolor, además, los enemigos se movían con mucha rapidez y el perdía reflejos por el cansancio. Después de eliminar dos monstruos mas, un Vielo se lanzó hacía Malon, que había permanecido escondida hasta entonces. La joven se asustó al verlo lanzarse sobre ella, si la mordía, moriría. A Link no lo dio tiempo a abatirlo y pasó a su lado a mucha velocidad, dispuesta a morder a la muchacha. Pero ese muerdo nunca llegó.

Algo, mejor dicho, alguien, le golpeo por detrás con fuerza. Era una bola luminosa de color azul claro con alas, solo que estaba rodeada de una luz mas extensa que de costumbre, como si fuera una especia de escudo de ataque.

- ¿Navi? –Link se sorprendió mucho, por la aparición del hada y por su fuerte ataque.

- ¿Estáis bien? –sonaba preocupada. – Escuché gritos desde arriba y me asusté, pero parece que llegó a tiempo.

- ¿Cómo…como has hecho eso?

- Explicaciones después Link, ahora elimina a esos monstruos.

Pero la cosa no fue fácil. Navi, son su "nuevo ataque", abatió a los Vielos restantes, pero de la nada surgieron cinco arañas mas, en total siete arañas que había amenazándolos.

- Malditos bichos. –que mas se podía hacer que maldecir ante esta situación.

- Link ¿sabes que son?

- Ni idea, son la primera vez que los veo. –respondió jadeante tras bloquear el disparo de telaraña de una de ellas.

- En ese caso, déjamelo a mí –el hada se acercó a una de las arañas y exclamó: -¡Escáner Libra!

Una luz envolvió al enemigo, como si lo estuviera estudiando, y luego se traspasó a Navi.

- ¡Lo tengo! Son Salkudas, una versión más mortífera de las Skultulas, nacidas de la oscuridad. Tienen una gran defensa y es difícil alcanzar la parte inferior para matarlas, su veneno es mortal, y si te atrapa con sus patas/garras, te tritura. Pero tienen un punto débil: el centro de su coraza. Aunque parece que es parte dura, en realidad es una disimulación, esa zona es vital para ellas, si se les golpea ahí, se les derrota.

Link puso cara de asombro a más no poder. Primero, parecía que el hada estaba hablando como si leyera algo escrito en vez de hablar ella misma. Segundo, le estaba mostrando técnicas que el desconocía, y llevaban tiempo viajando juntos.

Pero pensamientos aparte, confió en que lo que dijera Navi fuera verdad. Saltó esquivando un mordisco de una araña y se situó en la coraza de una de ellas. Con fuerza, le clavó su espada, y se alegró al ver que Navi tenía razón: Era parte blanda, más bien vital, ya que el bicho se desplomó y desapareció.

Link repitió el proceso con todas, y aunque le hicieron varias heridas, consiguió derrotarlas.

Para cuando todo terminó, ya había amanecido.

- ¡Link! –Malon corrió hacía el y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de exclamar cosas como "gracias" o "lo siento, fue culpa mía"

- ¿Y yo que? –preguntó el hada, sintiéndose olvidada.

- Tu también, muchas gracias Navi.

- De nada, después de todo, Link no puede hacer nada sin mi.

-…

- ¿Link? –el joven estaba con la mirada perdida, como si tratara de recuperarse de un fuerte shock.

-… ¿Qué fue ese sueño? ¿Por qué nos atacaron esas bestias? ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué…? –se susurró a si mismo.

Algo estaba pasando, todo eso no era casualidad, pero no le encontraba respuesta.

Pasaron la mañana ayudando a Malon a recoger todo lo destrozado, y mientras desayunaban, Link se acordó de algo.

- Oye Navi, explícame que hiciste antes, lo de la bola luminosa y el no se que Libra.

- Escáner Libra, tonto. Son mis…umm…habilidades de hada, por así decirlo.

- Explícate mejor.

- El Gran Árbol Deku me contó una vez que la Trifuerza tiene el poder de otorgar habilidades a ciertas criaturas cercanas a su Portador. Es extraño, pero supongo que gracias a ti he podido aumentar mis capacidades, ahora podré ser más útil. Creo que llamaré al la bola de luz…"Disparo veloz" ¡Que genio soy!

- Pero, ¿y lo otro?

- ¿El Escáner Libra? Eso lo tenemos todas las hadas, ¿Cómo crees que conocía los datos de los enemigos pasados?

- Pues antes no decías nada a la hora de informarme.

- Ya, pero así esta mejor. –concluyó satisfecha.

Lo que menos se esperaba Link de esa mañana fue que llegó un cartero con una carta a su nombre. La leyó:

_Querido Link:_

_Voy a volver antes de lo previsto, así que te aviso por adelantado. Esta tarde llegaremos al castillo, traeré a un conocido, seguro que te alegraras de verle. Te espero allí._

_Zelda._

El joven sonrió. Tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero también de contarle lo que le había pasado, quizás ella le pudiera ayudar. Tras decírselo a Malon, avisó a Navi y partieron dirección al castillo.

En ese momento, Link recordó unas palabras de Zelda antes de marcharse: "¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mi en ese tiempo…?"

"Pues a sido mas difícil de lo que esperaba, pero he conseguido sobrevivir" pensó Link con ironía.

* * *

**Bueno, antes de nada, gracias por leer, comentar, criticar, amenazar, etc…**

**Se que tarde mucho en subir el capi, se que es corto, se que esta un poco mal hecho, se que es mucho relleno, pero prefiero desarrollar la historia poco a poco, con elementos secundarios. Mi proxima acutualizacion sera un one shot Zelink, espero que les guste ^^**

**Gracias nuevamente por leerme, intentare encontrar mas tiempo libre para escribir, hasta pornto ;D**


End file.
